


A Moment

by derekstilinski



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Quirks, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: A short, self-indulgent domestic fluff. Hank spends a little time reading after Connor blanket burrito-ed him on the couch.(Can be read as shippy or not)





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr saw my tags on a post and very enthusiastically told me I should post this! So, here I am. Don't know if I'd write more on this, let me know? <3

Hank is nestled in on his couch, tucked tight into a blanket with a warm cup of decaffeinated coffee for the night. His feet are propped up on the table and Sumo is under his legs, sleeping soundly. It's a quiet night, TV off, recent case solved. He can hear the water on in the bathroom, Connor taking a shower. It's dark in the living room, one lamp next to the couch trying to give light to the book Hank’s trying to read. It's an old paper book, a little torn and tattered, but a damn good read so far.

 

Hank knows he's a little old, the words are a little fuzzy around the edges. He'll have to get reading glasses one day. The amount of light isn't helping and he blames that. He squints to read the left page, the one further away from the light. He's content to do it, especially since he's so comfortable. He gets lost in the story despite the difficulty to see the words properly, reading maybe ten or fifteen pages before the couch dips next to him and he has warmth against his side.

 

“Right where I left you.” Connor remarks. He hadn't been gone long, his hair is still a bit damp and skin still warm-soft from his hot shower. The baggy night clothes he's chosen aren't entirely Hank’s, but it still puts a fuzzy feeling in Hank’s chest to see him like that. “Almost precisely. When I put the blanket on you, I didn't think you'd stay put.”

 

“You made me comfortable.” Hank shrugs, taking a sip from his half empty cup and smiling to himself as Connor leans on him, relaxing on the couch and on Hank himself.

 

“I'm glad I could. I did not want you to get cold.” Connor rests his chin on Hank’s shoulder, tilting a little to peer at his face and then at his cup, his book. Analyzing.

 

“M’good. How was your shower?” Hank asks, smelling the soap on Connor’s skin.

 

“Invigorating, like every time. I enjoy analyzing the steam content as it rises.” Connor tells him with a small smile, but his brow creases watching Hank read, “Hank?”

 

“Yeah?” He turns the page, feeling warmer with Connor against him. He leans a little towards him.

 

“You are not reading in sufficient light. It's going to cause eye strain.” Connor points out with a hint of worry, “It could give you a headache.”

 

Hank shrugs and tries to tilt the lamp shade towards him some more, “It's what I got. It's okay.” He's not in the mood to get up and turn on a better light just so he can sit back down and read. “I'll deal with it, don't have anything better. Don't worry so much.”

 

He goes back to reading, feeling Connor breathing against his side. They fall into a comfortable silence, it’s easy and it happens often. Connor’s told him that when they're having time like this, he spends it thinking, searching online, and using his imagination for new things. Meaning, Connor loves daydreaming while he's slumped against Hank’s side like a sack of potatoes. And Hank absolutely adores it.

 

Hank feels Connor shift next to him, and a soft light illuminates Hank and his book. He looks over to see Connor’s pearl white hand, skin deactivated to his wrist, and the light from under the plastic casts a glow in the dim room. Hank looks at him, both of their faces washed in blue, a little surprised and a little touched. Connor smiles softly, “You have me.” 

 

Hank’s face breaks out in a grin, voice soft, “Oh, kid…”

 

Connor rests his chin on Hank’s shoulder, content to light Hank’s way for as long as he's needed. Hank feels even warmer than before, cared for immensely. He brings his own hand up, brushes his fingertips against Connor’s. The soft gasp against his shoulder makes him chuckle, especially when the points of light surge a little brighter at the contact. He runs his fingertips down Connor’s palm and watches the surge of light follow, “Thanks, Connor.”

 

Connor hums quietly and lays his cheek against Hank’s shoulder, happy to help. Hank goes back to his book with a lot more ease, and shuffles until Connor’s legs are under the blanket, too.


End file.
